Glad You Came
by burtneymac95
Summary: Based on the promo for 2x07. Obvious spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this is just something I HAD to write after seeing the promo for the next episode. I literally bawled my eyes out for 10 minutes after seeing it. _

_My heart seriously aches for these two star-crossed lovers. I just hope everything eventually works out for them._

_But anyway, I hope you enjoy! (:_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own this and never will. All rights belong to the amazing Shonda Rhimes._

* * *

"I can't do it Cy. I can't go to the gala." Fitz said, sitting down into his chair.

"Is it because she's going to be there?" Cyrus asked.

Fitz looked up at him, giving Cyrus the answer he needed.

"Sir, you are the President of the United States. It is your 50th birthday and there is going to be very important people at this thing. You can't just skip it because you're jealous that Liv has moved on."

Fitz took a deep breath and sighed. "I know Cyrus. But...it's just so hard. You don't understand...how much I love her."

Cyrus could tell that Fitz was about to open up to him, so he pulled a chair up to the desk and sat down.

"Go on."

"You're not going to stop me?" Fitz asked, surprised.

"You are my President, my boss...but you are also my friend. So as your friend, I will let you vent and help in any way I can."

Fitz's eyes started to tear up. "Liv is the love of my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do to be with her. When she smiles, it's like...heaven. When she cries, I want to wrap my arms around her and protect her from whatever it is that's troubling her."

"Which is you, most of the time." Cyrus interrupted.

Fitz glared at him. "Right. Sorry. Continue."

"You don't know how much it hurts, not being able to be with the person you love. You don't know how much I want to kill Edison for stealing her away from me."

"You told her you were letting her go. What else was she supposed to do?"

"I understand that, but...God this isn't fair!" he yelled, standing up. "Who says just because I'm the President, that means I can't be happy? Millions of people divorce their wives everyday. Why can't I?"

"Because you have a reputation to uphold. People need to be able to trust you. If you're own wife can't, how can the country?"

"Trust has nothing to do with Mellie and I's marriage. Lack of love, that is the problem. No one knows how big of a...bitch, that woman is. I just want to be happy Cyrus. I want to be with the woman I love and still run this country. Why is that so hard?"

"I don't know sir. I don't know." Cyrus said, quietly.

Cyrus understood completely. His heart went out for his friend. But he knew that there was no way him and Liv could be together if Fitz was the President. The people of the United States would probably try their best to get him out of office. And right now, their country needed Fitzgerald Grant.

"Fitz, may I offer my advice?"

"Of course Cy."

"Wait it out. Go to this gala. Be happy, don't worry about a thing. Yes, you're going to see Olivia there with Edison. You're probably going to see them canoodling. But don't let it phase you. Talk to her if you want. Tell her you still care about her. After tonight, and for the next couple years, you're going to continue to be an amazing President. Once election time comes, and if you tell anyone I said this I will vehemently deny it, you're going to try your best to lose. As much as I know this country needs you for another term, you're my friend and I want you to be happy. Once you lose the election, you can divorce Mellie and be able to be with the woman you love."

"What if she's moved on by then? What if she marries Edison? What if...she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Then...you move on. You'll be a semi-free man."

Fitz sighed. "Thank you Cyrus. I know how you probably don't approve of my feelings, but...thank you."

"You are an amazing President. But you're an even better friend. And that takes residence over anything. Now...go get cleaned up. You have a gala in your honor to attend."

* * *

"Liv? You ready?" Edison yelled to Olivia, who was in the bathroom.

She walked out, dressed to the nines.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"Why thank you." she said, as she walked over to him and kissed him.

"Are you sure about this gala?" he asked her, noticing how nervous she was when she first heard about it.

"Uhh, yeah. I'll be fine. What about you? No strong urges to sucker punch the President?"

He laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, no. I'm going to be a perfect gentleman."

"Well let us get going then."

* * *

"They're here." Cyrus whispered into Fitz's ear.

Fitz took a deep breath. "Bring them in."

Cyrus went over, opening the door.

"Liv! Great to see you. You look amazing as usual."

She laughed as they hugged. "Thank you Cyrus."

"Senator Davis. Nice to see you again."

"You as well Cyrus."

They all walked into the room, when Olivia saw him. Blue eyes met brown as he smiled at her, not being able to control his urge to take her right then and there.

Cyrus noticed the little moment they had going, so he began talking to Edison to distract him.

Olivia slowly walked over to Fitz, nervous as ever.

"Mr. President." she said.

"Ms. Pope." he replied, as they stood there and stared at each other.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I'm...glad you came."

"Wouldn't miss it."

He stepped closer to her as he whispered "You look absolutely stunning."

She smiled. "Thank you. You look rather dashing as well."

"Nah. I look like a beggar compared to you."

She smiled once again, but inside her heart was breaking. She wanted this man so badly, but just two weeks ago, he told her he was letting her go.

"You can stop with the compliments now."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, seductively.

"Because you said you were letting me go."

"Yeah well...I believe that's damn near impossible."

She put her head down just as he brought it back up with his index finger.

"I love you." he whispered.

She slowly backed away from him. "I can't."

"Right. Edison."

"It's not just because of him. It's..."

"It's what? Livvie, tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"It's...Mellie."

"Mellie?" he asked, surprised.

"Hello Fitz." he heard, as he turned around.

"Mellie. Hi."

He turned around to say something to Olivia, but she was already gone, walking over to her boyfriend.

"What did I tell you Fitz?"

He looked over and saw her kiss him, the sight almost making him sick.

"Fitz, I'm talking to you."

"Save it." he said, as he walked away.

She looked over and saw what made Fitz so angry. She smiled, happy that Olivia was finally moving on.

* * *

*_clink clink clink* _The sound of a spoon being struck against a glass rang out.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming. A man's 50th birthday is supposed to be special. And what's more special for Fitz than being surrounded by his closest friends?" Mellie said.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Fitz, we love you...some more than others." she said, discreetly looking at Olivia. "But we're all here, helping you celebrate this special time for you. Happy birthday President Fitzgerald Grant!"

"Happy birthday!" everyone yelled in unison as they raised their glasses once more.

"Anyone else want to say anything?" Mellie asked, looking around the table.

"Cyrus? What about you Olivia?"

Olivia panicked. "I...don't have anything prepared."

"That's okay. Just speak from the heart."

_"God she's such a bitch."_ Fitz thought.

_"What a bitch."_ Olivia thought as well.

"Um, okay." she said, standing up.

Cyrus and Fitz looked at each other. This should be interesting.

She cleared her throat as she began. "Um, well...Fitz, you are an amazing President and an even better friend. In all the years I have known you, you have been there for me countless times."

_"She sure has."_ Mellie thought.

"We have had our ups and downs. Everyone knows how stubborn I can be."

Everyone laughed, except for Fitz, who just sat there motionless.

"But...we always find our way back to each other...as friends, I mean. So...happy birthday Fitz!" she said, as everyone raised their glasses and she sat down.

She threw back what was left of her drink. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The gala was finally over. Everyone had left, except for Olivia, Edison, Cyrus, Mellie, and Fitz.

Fitz looked around for Olivia, when he spotted her once again with Edison.

He sighed, getting extremely jealous and angry.

"Cyrus, I'm ready to leave."

"But sir, it's only ten o'clock."

"Cy, I am ready to leave."

Cyrus looked over and saw what had Fitz so anxious to get out of there.

"Got ya. Let me call the limo up front."

"Mellie, are you leaving with me?"

"Of course, Fitz. We can't be seen leaving separately. Imagine what the press would say."

_"Who gives a damn about the press?"_ He thought.

"The limo is ready. I'm going to go say bye to Olivia." Cyrus told him. "Would you like to...?"

"No. I'm going to head out to the limo." he said.

He walked outside, as the press and people of Washington D.C. surrounded the area. He put on a fake smile and waved to his people, as he walked over to the limo.

Tom opened the door for him, as he waved one last time to the crowd.

That's when the shot rang out. Suddenly, Fitz was on the ground, as people all around him were screaming. Several secret service men tried looking for the shooter, but came to no avail. Tom and Hal were over top of the President, covering his wound and dialing 911.

As Fitz lay on the ground bleeding out, only one thought came to his mind.

"Olivia."

* * *

_So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might continue? Who knows. _

_Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Also, if anyone is interested in gossiping about the show with me, PM or review, it doesn't matter. I'm 17 and no one I know watches it and I would really like to talk about it with other people who love it just as much as me. _

_Thanks! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I am absolutely floored from all the reviews I received. I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed it. Also, I loved talking to all of you who private messaged me. It's awesome being able to talk to others who are just as obsessed with this as I am. _

_But enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as well. Enjoy! (:_

* * *

"Cyrus, leaving so early?" Olivia asked as Cyrus walked over to her.

"Afraid so. The President suddenly feels sick." He said, giving her a look.

She knew the reason he was suddenly so 'ill.'

"Oh, that's too bad. Tell him I hope he feels better."

"Will do." he said, hugging her.

"He loves you more than you will ever know." he whispered into her ear.

"I know." she whispered back.

That's when they heard it. The gun shot. The people screaming. Olivia's world froze. A secret service agent ran into the restaurant, screaming that the President had been shot. Cyrus immediately ran outside, as Olivia stood motionless.

"Oh my god." Edison said, looking at her. "Liv? You okay?"

She didn't answer, just stared.

"Olivia." he spoke, trying to get her attention.

"He...he was...oh my God." she said, eyes starting to fill with tears.

He took her into his arms, trying to calm her down. "Shhh. It's going to be alright."

"I need to go out there."

"No, it's not safe. What if the shooter is still out there? You could be killed."

"I'm pretty sure I won't be the target, Edison. And I'm fairly certain that the shooter has already left the area, considering everyone is going to be looking for him."

"Liv, I don't want you going out there. Please?"

"I can't just stand here Edison!" she said, as she pulled away from him.

"Fine. Let's go see what's going on."

"No. I need to do this alone. Please." she said, turning away from him and slowly picking up her pace as she got outside.

When she saw him laying there on the ground, Mellie by his side, it had felt like her whole world had fallen apart. Mellie was bawling her eyes out, a little more than she should. People were swarmed around the area, freaking out. Secret service were running ramped. Cyrus was on the ground beside Mellie.

Olivia just stood there, not knowing her place. She wanted to be right there beside him, but knew it would be inappropriate. The ambulance came after what seemed like forever, as they quickly picked Fitz up and put him on a gurney, placing him into the back of the ambulance.

She heard Mellie say "He's not breathing," as she began to panic.

_"No, no. This can't be happening. Not to him. Not to us. Please Lord, no. Don't let him die._" She thought.

Mellie climbed into the back of the ambulance as Cyrus walked over to her. He had blood on his hands.

"Blood. There's...blood everywhere." he told her, slowly.

Olivia brought him towards her, hugging him tighter than ever before. He made sure to keep his hands away from her back, not wanting to get blood on her dress. She started crying harder.

"He's going to be okay." she whispered, to which he replied "There was so much blood."

The longer she hugged him, the harder she cried.

"Liv..."

"He's going to be okay. I know he is. I have faith in him."

"He wasn't breathing. He was...God, what if he dies? I can't..."

"Cyrus." she stated, releasing her grip on him but holding his shoulders. "You can't think like that. _We_ can't think like that."

"How are you so calm but crying your eyes out right now?" he asked.

"It's all I can do. But trust me, inside..."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Come on, let's go to my car. I'll drive us to the hospital." She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked to her car.

Edison spotted her as he quickly ran over to her.

"Liv? Where are you going?"

"Our friend has just been shot. I'm going to the hospital." she said, trying to close her door.

"You were just going to leave without telling me?" he asked, trying to stop the door from closing.

"I'm sorry that I have other things on my mind right now Edison." she yelled at him.

"Olivia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You know what Edison? I can't do this. This is over."

"But Liv..."

"Goodbye Edison." she said, as she slammed her car door.

"I'm proud of you Liv." Cyrus said, as she smiled and turned the car on, speeding her way to the hospital.

* * *

"President Grant?!" Cyrus exclaimed, running into the hospital.

"He's been taken to surgery. You can wait in the waiting room."

"How bad was it?" Olivia asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just the nurse. I'm sure his doctor will be out in a while to inform you of his condition."

"Where's his wife?" Cyrus asked.

"She's in the private waiting room down the hall. That's where you can wait as well."

"Thank you very much." Olivia told her as they walked down to the waiting room.

They opened the door, as Mellie sat in silence.

"Mellie?" Olivia asked as they walked in.

"This is bad. Really bad." Mellie whispered.

Olivia walked over and sat down next to her. "He's going to be okay Mellie."

"If he dies then that means I'm out. Sally will become President and I'll...be a widow. I'll have to move out of the White House and I'll lose my power as the First Lady."

"Really Mellie? Your husband is in surgery right now fighting for his life and all you're worried about is losing the power of being the First Lady?"

"Well on second thought, this could be good. If Fitz dies, then I'll be in the spot light. Everyone will feel sorry for me and I can do interviews and talk shows. I'll be America's Widow."

"Mellie, get out." Olivia told her.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"Do I have to remind you of what I'm capable of?"

"Just because it was you he was calling out for while he was on the ground, doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"He was...calling for me?"

"Yeah. I'm used to it though. He does it in his sleep too. Poor baby. He can't always get what he wants, I told him that."

"You are such a bitch! I have held my tongue for entirely too long. You don't love him. He is dying right now, and you don't even care. You only use him to get power. He is such a good man, and you don't even know it."

"You think I don't know how good of a man he is? I married him, Olivia. I had two, going to be three kids with him. Believe it or not, I did love him. But once he became Governor, our marriage went down hill. We stopped doing everything less. We barely talked, it was all work and the kids. Suddenly, there was no time for Mellie. Then when the campaign came around, when you came around, that's when I knew our marriage was over. But I hold on because he is the President. He has a reputation to uphold and yes, I benefit from it too. No, I don't love him anymore. But he's to blame, not me."

Olivia just there, quietly.

"I need some coffee. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

_Thoughts? (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I figured I would post this tonight since I probably wouldn't have time tomorrow since it's Thanksgiving. So I hope you all enjoy this one and thank you so much for the reviews! (:_

* * *

"Hello?" Olivia asked, answering her phone.

"Olivia? Is it true?" Huck's voice rang out on the other side of the phone.

"I guess you've heard."

"The whole nation has heard."

"Right, yeah. I would assume so."

"How is he?"

"Still in surgery. No word yet. It's pretty bad."

_"Ask if she needs some moral support."_ she heard Harrison ask.

"Harrison wants to know if you would like some moral support."

"I know, I heard him. And...I'm not sure."

"Liv? Hey, it's Harrison."

"I kinda figured that."

"You want me to come to the hospital?"

"No, Harrison, that's okay."

"Olivia, I know."

"You know?"

"I know. And you have always been there for me, for all of us. So please, let me be there for you."

She sighed. How did Harrison know? If he knew, who else did?

"Sure, I would like that."

"I'll be there in ten." he said as the line went dead.

She smiled as she sat her phone down on the table. The cafeteria was swarming with people. Outside, there were reporters everywhere, hoping to get information about the President. She just sat there, sipping her coffee, thinking about how she needed him to be okay. She couldn't imagine her life without him, even though that's what they opted to do sometimes.

A world without Fitz was like a world without happiness, love, and laughter. If he died, she didn't think she would ever be able to recover. Sure, on the outside she would act like she was fine. But on the inside, her heart would be breaking. Her head would be constantly replying memories every second of every day. He had to be okay, because if he wasn't, neither would she.

"Liv?" she heard, as she turned around.

There was Harrison, present in less than ten minutes. She stood up and walked over to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know it's okay to cry, right?"

"I already did earlier."

He laughed. Olivia, always the rock.

"How is he?" he asked as he pulled her chair out for her and they both sat down.

"Well I haven't been back to the waiting room for a while, but I assume he's still in surgery."

"Do they know who the shooter is?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. How did you get in here with all the reporters outside?"

"I snuck through the back."

She laughed. "Should've figured."

"How are you?"

"I'm...staying strong."

"But inside?"

"My heart is breaking." she confessed.

She never allowed herself to be vunerable in front of her colleagues, but she trusted Harrison and knew he would never judge her.

"How did you find out?"

"It doesn't take a scientist to figure it out. The late night phone calls, always been so attentive when he's on the television, the crying after every time you see him."

"I love him, Harrison." she whispered.

"I know. It's okay."

"If he dies, I don't know what I'll do."

"He's not going to die. But if he does, we'll be here for you. Me, Huck, Quinn, Abby...we'll all be here. Whether you like it or not."

She smiled, as she placed her hand over his.

"Thank you."

"Liv." Cyrus spoke, as Harrison and Olivia both turned around.

She stood up, suddenly panicked.

"Sit down. It's okay. I'm just here for some coffee. And to talk." he said, walking over to them.

"I'll just...go walk around the hospital." Harrison said, standing up.

He nodded to Cyrus as Cyrus nodded back, taking a seat where Harrison had just sat.

"Any word yet?"

"Nope. He's still in surgery."

She sighed.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"You know me...staying strong. Trying not to be negative."

"How's that working out for you?"

She didn't answer.

"He was so upset today, Liv. He cried to me."

"He cried?"

"He cried. He told me how much he loves you and that it hurts seeing you with Edison. He didn't even want to go to the gala because he knew you were going to be there with him."

"He told me was letting me go. What did he expect me to do?"

"He knows that. He just wishes that there was a way you two could be together and him still run the country."

"I don't think there is."

"Me neither."

"Do you think he's going to survive this?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. The bullet was pretty close to his heart. That's all I know. But I think it's pretty strong."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because...I just do. Okay?"

She smiled. "I'm willing to trust you."

"I've never given you a reason not to." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay maybe I have. But...he's strong, brave, and stubborn. Just like you. He'll be fine."

She smiled, as she sipped the last of her coffee.

"You going to buy some coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll get it to go." he said, as they both stood up and walked over to the counter.

After Cyrus got his coffee, they began walking up to the waiting room.

"What happened to that friend of yours?" he asked.

"Shit. Harrison!" she exclaimed, completely forgetting all about him.

She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Nice to know you remembered about me."

"I am sooo sorry Harrison. Cyrus and I got to talking and...I'm so sorry."

He laughed. "It's okay. I'm going to head back to the office, if that's okay?"

"Of course."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'm serious."

"Will do. Thank you."

"You're welcome Liv." he said, as she pressed the end button on her phone.

"He pissed?"

"Nah, he understands." she told him.

They walked into the waiting room, Mellie nowhere to be found.

"Where'd that conniving little bitch go?" Cyrus asked.

"Who knows. Probably talking to the press."

"Wouldn't put it past her. You can tell who really cares about him and who doesn't."

She smiled. Even after all they've been through, here she was at almost one in the morning, waiting and hoping that he was going to be okay. They sat down as Olivia turned on the television. On almost every single channel, news of the Presidents shooting was all to be seen.

She finally found a channel that had a decent movie on, as she layed her head on Cyrus's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

_Thoughts? Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (:_


	4. Chapter 4

_How was everyone's Thanksgiving? I hope you all enjoyed your holiday. (: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Hope you enjoy! _

_(:_

* * *

"When she wakes up, you need to tell her."

"No. I'm going to make Olivia freak out a little bit longer."

"Mellie, I swear, I will wake her up and tell her myself if you don't."

Olivia was laying on one of the couches, half sleep. She heard the hush voices and then her name. That's when she heard Cyrus say he was going to wake her up and tell her something. She rose up.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Nothing." Mellie said.

"Fitz is awake." Cyrus told her.

Mellie glared at him, as she stormed out of the room.

Olivia quickly got to her feet. "He's awake? So that means...he's okay?"

He smiled and nodded as she ran into his arms.

"He's going to be okay." he whispered.

She began crying, thanking the good Lord that he was alive.

"And he's asking for you."

"For me?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Why so surprised?"

"I don't know I...Can I see him?"

"Of course. I'll take you to his room." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway.

"How are Jerry and Karen?" she asked.

"They already came and saw him. Mellie sent them to their grandparents."

"What? Their father has just been shot and she sends them away?"

"You know Mellie."

"How long was I out?" She looked at her watch that read 9:45. "I slept that long?"

"Yup. I tried waking you a couple times actually, but you were sound asleep."

They came to his door as she took a deep breath.

"Go ahead."

She opened the door, as she walked in. He was laying there, attached to all kinds of monitors, his eyes shut. She quietly walked over to the right side of the bed. She went to silently bring a chair over, but it skidded off the ground, causing him to wake up.

"Shit." she whispered.

"Livvie?" she heard him ask.

She looked up and saw his beautiful blue eyes open.

"Hi." she said, bringing the chair next to him.

"You're here." he stated. She nodded. "Why?"

"Do you honestly think I don't care about you?"

"Well after the gala I thought..."

"You thought wrong."

"Liv, I...I'm so sorry for everything. Especially for telling you that I was letting you go. I wasn't strong enough or ready to. And I never will be."

"It's okay. I understand. It's hard for us. But...I love you. This has made me realize just how important you are to me. I honestly can't imagine my world without you."

He smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Neither can I."

"But...we can't do this, Fitz."

"Why not?"

"How would it work? Seriously. You're the President of the United States. You have this giant reputation that you have to uphold. You can't be seen as a man who cheated on his wife and is in love with his mistress. Everyone will be gunning to get you out of office."

"Screw the office, Liv! Hasn't this proved anything to you? Life is too short to hold back. I could've died last night and we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. I am tired of not having a say in what happens in my life. Just because I'm the President doesn't mean I can't freely love whom I choose to love. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. I just want you."

She looked down, him bringing her head up with his fingers.

"I just want you." he whispered.

"And how are you going to make that happen?"

"You're the fixer. Make it happen."

"You can't expect me to just help you throw away your presidency."

"Fine. I'll do it myself." he said, trying to get up out of the hospital bed.

The monitor started going off as he winced in pain.

"Lay the hell down." she ordered him.

Two nurses came running into the room. "Mr. President! Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I'm fine. Just...turned the wrong way."

"Okay. If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know."

"Me too, Mr. President."

"Thank you girls." he said, as they walked out of the room.

"I think that's a sign that you need to rethink your idea."

"Liv, like I said before, I almost died last night. Has that sunk into your brain yet?"

"Of course it has Fitz! You think I didn't think of the possibility of you dying all night? I replayed scenarios over and over again in my head, imagining what my life would be like without you in it. And trust me, it wasn't pretty. I cried more times last night than I have in my whole life. I went to sleep, not knowing whether or not you were going to be alive when I woke up. I dreampt of the shooting multiple times, and in each one you died. So yes, the fact that you could've died has sunk into my brain, thank you very much Mr. President." she said, as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Livvie! Olivia!" he yelled out the open door.

"Damnit." he cursed to himself.

Once again, his foolish remark had made Olivia Pope walk out of his life.

* * *

_Thoughts? (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been super busy and I couldn't get this chapter just right. But I think that I am finally happy with it, and hope you guys enjoy it as well._

_Also, a special shout-out to **August12** for reading the chapter in advance and giving me amazing feedback. Thank you sooo much! (:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Huck asked as Olivia hurriedly walked into the office.

She didn't answer, keeping her pace up.

"Olivia?" Harrison asked as she passed him.

She continued until she got into her office, slamming the door. Harrison and Huck looked at each other. Huck nodded to him, indicating that he go in there. Harrison slowly crept into her office. She had her head down and he heard snuffles.

"Liv? What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." she said, coldly.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with him?"

"We got into an argument."

"Already?" he asked, taking a seat beside her. "He hasn't even been awake twenty-four hours."

"I know Harrison. I didn't want to fight with him. We were...talking. Everything was good. Until he started talking about throwing away the Presidency for me. And then he said something that...pissed me off."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if the fact that he could've died last night sunk into my brain yet."

"And you said?"

"I went on a rampage. I told him how much I cried last night and replayed scenarios over and over again in my head; all of him dying."

"And what did he say?"

"I...didn't give him a chance. I got up and stormed out."

"Liv. You should've given him a chance."

"I was upset, pissed, relieved...I had all of these different emotions running through me and...I couldn't deal with it."

"So you left." he said, almost a sigh.

"So I left. Stop looking at me like I'm the bad guy."

"I'm not, I'm just..."

"Harrison, can you please leave me alone? I just need some time to myself."

He sighed, standing up. "Of course. You know where to find me if you need me."

She nodded as he exited the room.

She layed her head down, closing her eyes. For a couple minutes, she just cried. Until slowly, she started falling asleep.

* * *

_She sat beside his bed, holding his hand. He had been out of surgery for 11 hours now, but he had not awoken. Suddenly, he finally opened his eyes. _

_"Fitz." she whispered. _

_"Wh, where am I?" he asked, groggily. _

_"__You're in the hospital. You were shot." _

_"Shot? Wh, why was I shot?" _

_"I have no idea. You were getting into the limousine when a shooter took you down." _

_He looked at her intently. _

_"Fitz? Are you okay?" _

_"Wh...who are you?" he asked. _

_Olivia was taken aback. It had felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Tears filled her eyes. _

_"It's me Fitz...It's Olivia." _

_"Olivia?" _

_She nodded. "Olivia Pope." _

_"I...don't know anyone by that name. Where is Mellie and the kids?" _

_"I'm not sure where Mellie is, but she sent Karen and Jerry to their grandparents." _

_"What? Why? Shouldn't they be here with me?" _

_"Mellie is...complicated. I don't know her reasons for sending them away at this crucial time." _

_"How do I know you?" he asked. _

_"I...um, that's a...complicated story." _

_"Just tell me!" he yelled. She jumped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get loud. I'm just very...confused. I've just been shot for no reason, my wife and kids are nowhere around me, and this beautiful woman is sitting by my bedside and I have no idea who she is. So I apologize for getting angry." _

_"It's okay. I understand. I should uh...go. I need to go." she said, standing up. _

_He grabbed her wrist. "Please don't go. I need someone to tell me what's going on." _

_"I'll get Cyrus. He can fill you in." _

_"You know Cyrus?" he asked. _

_She sat back down. "Fitz, I know a lot about you. More than a lot. Everything." _

_"Tell me more." _

_"Well you're the President of the United States..." she tried to continue, but he interrupted her. _

_"I'm what?!" _

_"You...don't remember that? Of course you don't. What's the last thing you remember?" _

_"I'm the Governor of California. The Presidential Election begins in a couple days. You're saying...I won?" _

_"Yes. You did." _

_"Wow. I...didn't think I stood a chance." _

_"You didn't. Until I came along." _

_"Sorry but...why did you come along?" _

_"You and Mellie's relationship was really bad, and the people of the U.S. could see that. So Cyrus brought me in to help. That's what I do. I fix things." _

_"You must've became really important to me." _

_She smiled. "You can say that."_

* * *

*ring ring* Olivia jolted out of her dream by the sound of her phone. She took a couple deep breaths, before she answered.

"What Cyrus?"

"What the hell happened? I come in to see him and he's nowhere to be found?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's gone Liv."

"That's impossible. How does the President of the United States just walk out of the hospital without anyone noticing?"

"Easy." she heard someone say.

She turned around and saw Fitzgerald Grant standing in her doorway, wearing nothing but shoes, a hospital gown with a coat over it, and a hat.

Cyrus was mumbling on about something as Olivia interrupted him, saying "Yeah, I got to go." as she hung up the phone.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Fitz started slowly walking towards her, limping.

"You were just shot. You had surgery. You shouldn't be out of the hospital, this is..."

He shut her up by pressing his mouth to hers. After a couple seconds, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced in perfect rhythm, until air became a necessity.

"I love you. I couldn't let you walk out of my life again."

"I wasn't going to walk out of your life. I was just...hurt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a stupid fight. We should be calm and happy, not down each others throats."

"I know. And I shouldn't have flipped out. It was just...I have thought about you dying so much in the past day that...I'm scared to close my eyes. I'm afraid if I wake up, this will all be a dream."

He kissed her again with intensity. "I can assure you this isn't a dream."

She smiled. "I'm glad. But you have to get back to the hospital. How did no one notice that you were gone?"

"That's a...long story. But would you be willing to give me a ride back?"

She laughed. "Of course."

They walked through the office, Harrison smiling as the rest of the team looked confused.

"I'll call you guys in a little bit." she told them.

She helped him walk outside, but when they did, swarms of reporters gathered around them.

"Mr. President! Why are you out of the hospital?"

"Mr. President why did you come to Olivia Popes?"

"Mr. President is this your mistress?"

Olivia immediately felt overwhelmed, but tried her best not to let it get to her.

"President Fitz is not answering any questions at this time." she yelled, as Fitz grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowds of people.

Once they were out of the mosh pit, they took off running. Fitz didn't exactly run, but Olivia helped him get away to the best of her abilities. They ran and ran until they found an alley and hid behind the trash can.

"How did they find out?" she asked.

"It's the press. I'd be surprised if they didn't. One of the nurses must've tipped them. What are we going to do? We can't just sit here all night."

She pulled out her phone, dialing the one person she could trust to get them out of this mess.

* * *

_I wasn't sure if this was the direction I wanted to take it, but I decided to go with it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! It would make my horrible day a little less horrible. (:_


End file.
